


You’ve summoned the Queen of Lust. She’ll give you the greatest orgasm of your life—but only if you’re a good boy…

by ShawnaLee



Category: No Fandom
Genre: Demon Deals, Demon Sex, Demon Summoning, Demons, F/M, Gentle Sex, Light Bondage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-18
Updated: 2020-12-18
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:29:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,936
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28153131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShawnaLee/pseuds/ShawnaLee
Summary: A mortal summons forth the Queen of Lust--the most powerful of all lust demons. While some demand things of her or do so by accident, this mortal bears a humble request, and begs her for her energy, to see what a true orgasm feels like. While normally she would find demands abhorrent, his loving request interests her, and she does love treating a good boy to a life-altering edging experience...
Kudos: 2





	You’ve summoned the Queen of Lust. She’ll give you the greatest orgasm of your life—but only if you’re a good boy…

[F4M] You’ve summoned the Queen of Lust. She’ll give you the greatest orgasm of your life—but only if you’re a good boy… [Demon] [Fdom] [Good boy] [Stroke my horns] [Light bondage] [Massage] [Torturous pleasure] [Tailjob] [Handjob] [Edging] [Countdown] [Massive facial] [Oddly wholesome] [Cuddling]

\---

All characters in this script are 18+.

Summary: A mortal summons forth the Queen of Lust--the most powerful of all lust demons. While some demand things of her or do so by accident, this mortal bears a humble request, and begs her for her energy, to see what a true orgasm feels like. While normally she would find demands abhorrent, his loving request interests her, and she does love treating a good boy to a life-altering edging experience...

Note: All sound effects are optional. Improv to your needs! :)

\---

\---BEGINNING---

[Sfx: Summoning sound/portal]

Oh, my, human...why have you summoned me, of all demons?

Expecting a lowly succubus? (Laughs) Oh, you naïve boy. You used a summoning spell far more powerful than that. Succubi are pathetic slaves. Slaves to their own needs and temptations. My slaves.

I am the Queen of Lust.

It’s been so long since I’ve been summoned--tell me, human, did you intend to summon me?

You did? Oh my...this is a rare occasion. Usually it is an accident, as mortals fear me, or they make demands I do not grant to fools. I cause so much pleasure it leads to pain...that is, if I wish to...to the undeserving, I simply deal pain.

Do you wish for pain, human?

No?

(Laughs) Well, then you’re going to have to be a good boy for me. Whenever I’ve been summoned, the silly humans always demand things of me--ME--the Queen of Lust. 

However...

You wait oh-so-politely...so I may yet show you mercy.

I will hear your request. I first wish that you kneel before me. 

Good boy. Now, what is it you wish from me?

Ah...

Such a modest request...

After all this time, you wish for me to show you what it truly feels to cum?

You’ve cum before, but not from my power. Oh, no--not even close.

Let me summon a few things for us. My throne, for one. And this...

What is this special bed for? Oh, human. You are precious. We’ll get to that. 

Now come here. Crawl to me as I spread my legs for you.

Your queen requires pleasure. Come here, beside me.

Run your hands along my skin, yes, like that...

Do I feel real now?

Feel my tail, mmm, that’s it. Does that feel like something a human would have? (Giggle) It’s prehensile, unlike those silly, pointless succubi tails. I can do far more with mine. 

And my horns. Feel them.

(Light moan) Mmm, I do enjoy it when a human feels them. 

(A few more moans, as she wishes for more caresses of her horns)

Keep going. That’s a good boy...

Feel your queen.

Down you go. Don’t worry about my claws. I’m very gentle with good boys...

I’m just moving your head where you belong.

Now taste me. 

(She lets out a relaxed moan of relief as he moves in to shyly lick her wet pussy)

Oh, veeery good boy...

Mmm, you’re talented for someone so inexperienced. Keep going, no, don’t stop. Lick up and down, yes, gently around my clit...

(He licks for a time, and she enjoys herself with subtle moaning. However, her true pleasure comes from teasing him, which she wants quite badly)

Oh my. Up you get. Not only did you demand nothing of me, my dear human, but you served your Queen so readily. So...enthusiastically.

It’s been so long since I’ve truly enjoyed my work, and I think it’s time.

Here, come over to the bed that I’ve conjured. 

Look into my eyes. 

Do you wish for me to give you the greatest orgasm you have ever experienced--and will experience?

(Devious laugh) Oh, that’s what I love to hear. 

And since you’ve been such a good boy for your queen...

I will give it to you.

Now please, take your clothes off for me. I need you to be completely naked for this to work.

(Clothing sounds) There, good. Now, lay down for me. 

Don’t worry about these. I promise, you won’t be able to move, but it will enhance everything. 

Do you trust me?

(Sultry giggle) Good boy. I like that you trust me. Most would not trust a demon such as I, but it is...enamoring. I must say I find you quite precious.

I’ll tie these restraints, and make sure you can’t move…much. Do these hurt?

No? That’s good. I wouldn’t want to cause you pain that you didn’t want, would I?

And now, I’ll just float this bed up...

Don’t worry, it’s so we can keep you straight up like I enjoy, and I can stay right here, in your ear...or this ear...

I can run my hands all along your body...

Like this. Here, feel the tips of my claws gently running down your neck, across each hair, each subtle piece of you, where your blood is most precious...

Do you like it? Feel it. Feel me lightly running my hands across your collar, down your shoulders...

Slowly moving along the curve of your muscles, feeling the strength in your arms, and along each hair that stands on end.

I can see you’re already getting hard...oh my, you must enjoy this.

It’s okay. I love that you enjoy it.

Feel me gently touch your chest, rubbing my hands around it. Feel me massage the muscles, lightly rubbing your nipples with my fingers...

I’ll need to move in nice and close. Right before you.

I need to get my hands behind you. I need to massage the tightness within your back. I can’t have my good boy all tense when I stroke him, can I?

No, no, of course not.

Mmm, I think you need a bit extra to relax, hmm?

(She gives him a long, sensuous kiss)

(Sultry giggle) My, you loved that, didn’t you. That’s all you’re getting for now. Simply look into my eyes while I massage your back. Feel my fingers between your muscles, massaging out each knot, and feel your body calm as my warm fingers part with your skin.

You feel a tingling along your legs? (Giggle) That’s my tail. Do you feel it, rubbing along your thighs? Lightly grazing, causing goosebumps to form all across you, lightly dancing across your cock that’s now hard for me...

(Giggle) Does that feel nice? The gentle caress of my demonic tail?

Most men are off-put by it, saying they don’t like what the can’t see--but you, you moan for me. Your eyes beg for me. 

Why is that?

Is that...trust?

You trust that I’ll give you the greatest orgasm you’ve ever had?

(Devious laugh) Oh, human. You are adorable. I do enjoy you.

Let me continue feeling you.

Do you like feeling my hands caressing your sides?

I’ll just slowly move them down, across your stomach and back...I’ll feel your hips, and pull them a little. Mmm, I love causing your hard cock to twitch as if it prays to be touched.

How about a gentle touch, would you like that? 

My hands will feel around it. I’ll rub my hands along your thighs, lead the tips of my claws along the back of your legs, lightly caress your ass, making your cock beg for a little touch...

I think your balls need a little bit of attention. Mmm, just look at them. They seem full for me. How long have you waited to summon me?

Ooh, that’s quite a time. You prepared for me. I do appreciate that.

I’ll just lightly rub them, just a touch, with my palms, gently feeling what I want...

But that’s all you get for now. 

I’ll just give your thighs more attention. They feel strong...I enjoy feeling them.

Feel my hands along your calves, running down to your feet, lightly leading along them with my claws...

Now, how is that. Do you feel relaxed?

I’ll just…run along you once more, bottom...to top.

Gently, along your legs, your thighs, your stomach...

Chest, arms, shoulders...

Neck...

And for being such a patient boy, I’ll give you a taste of your queen’s warm, wet mouth on yours. 

(She gives him a long, passionate kiss)

Good boy. I do enjoy this. It feels nice to...let loose. To allow myself to have fun with a human, especially one so patient.

(Whispers in his ear) I do wish to give your lovely cock some attention. My good boy’s loving, hard cock...

But there is something I must do first...

Tell me you trust me.

(Devious giggle) Good boy...

(The Queen of Lust casts a curse upon him—while he can stay hard, and stay at the edge, it is impossible for him to cum)

There, now you’re ready for my loving touch.

What did I do?

(Whispering) I made it so you can’t cum until I say so. Not until I break this curse for you.

And now, I’ll lightly touch you, allowing a tingling to travel across your body...

(We hear the subtle sounds of stroking, as she begins to slowwwwly stroke his cock)

And I’ll (kiss) plant loving (kiss) fiery (kiss) kisses on my good boy’s neck while I stroke him. 

I’m going too slow? Oh, my good boy, I’m going at the perfect speed. 

You’re begging already?

Oh my, you haven’t felt a thing, yet.

Do you want me to ruin this orgasm? Do you wish for me to fall short of the greatest orgasm you’ve ever had?

(Devilish laugh) That’s what I thought. Good boy.

I just love running my land lightly along you as I stare into your eyes, watching the subtle sense of need grow...

Mmm, it sustains me. Normally I would be far more torturous, but you seem patient, and you came to me with a request.

Just listen to my voice, and feel my hands gently, slowly run along your cock. 

Or, would this help?

Perhaps I’ll run my claws across your skin, gently, of course, while my tail wraps around your shaft, slowly running along it one bit at a time.

(Light moan) Oh yes? You like the feeling of my tail? Feeling it (kiss) wrap around you. (Kiss) Feeling it move to caress your shaft. (Kiss) Your balls. (Kiss) and feeling just around the tip to tease you...

Just relax and look into my eyes. Watch them brighten with enjoyment as I feel your cock with my tail. 

Good boy...

I’ll just plant a few more kisses along your body. Just to help you feel more. Let me help your whole body feel appreciated. 

Your arms, your nipples, your stomach...

...and with that, I’ve arrived where I think you’d like me most.

(Snaps fingers) I’ll release the restraints for your head. I’ll allow you to mov just so you can get a better look at me down here.

I think my tail is lovely, but I think you need a little more...lubrication, don’t you?

Would you like that, my loving boy?

I think you’ve earned it.

(You can make the sound of her spitting gently on his cock, dribbling saliva onto him, or her hands. You could instead use a bottle of lube that he or she may have as well, that’s up to you.)

There. Nice and slick for me. Does that feel good?

Maybe I should blow on your cock a bit. Feel the light chill, the tingling sensation...

Yes, I know that feels nice, but now I’m going to stroke you, down here, as you watch me.

(She begins stroking once more, but now the sounds are slick and wet. The sounds of stroking continue throughout the dialogue until noted otherwise, or until you decide!)

Ooh, yes, I love the feeling of a man quivering in my hands. The goosebumps across your skin, the chill charging along your spine...

Feel my wet, slick hands across your cock. Beg me to go faster. Beg me to let you cum.

(Devious laugh) Oh, yes. That’s my good boy. Your desperate words sustain me...

The more you beg, the more you may get.

(She speeds up her stroke very briefly, causing him to moan out, asking for more)

Oh! Did I go too fast? Perhaps I should slow back down.

No? You want me to speed up? Oh my, you’re a glutton for punishment. For torturous pleasure.

Okay, my good boy. I’ll speed up my strokes just a little bit.

Just for you. (Giggle)

Oooh, I’m glad I did, look at you squirm. Begging me for more. 

Do you want more than my hand?

No?

Are you sure you don’t want my long, wet, tongue to touch the head of your cock, swirl around it?

It certainly sounds like you wouldn’t like that...

(Light laugh) Oh, you beg so well...

Maybe I’ll just have a single lick.

One long, torturous, wet lick...

(She lets out a moan as she licks his cock slowly from base to tip)

There you go. That was just for you, my good boy. I wouldn’t lick the cocks of others who’ve summoned me—they never deserve such a thing. But you...you’re lovely.

You want another? (devious giggle) Oh, my good boy, not yet. You haven’t earned another lick just yet.

I need you to beg for it. Beg for my tongue. 

Keep going. Keep begging me. I love watching your needy eyes...

Good boy... 

(She lets out a moan, along with another long, torturous lick, then returns to stroking)

(Another devious laugh) I am happy that you summoned me. At first, I expected foolishness, expected that I’d have to punish unworthy souls...

But you, my good boy, you deserve me. You deserve the most amazing orgasm you’ve ever experienced.

Feel my hands on your slick, wet cock. Look down at me as I smile at you, one hand along your cock, the other, gently caressing your balls...

I can see you’re aching to cum. But no, not yet. You can’t cum until I lift my curse.

Trust me. This is for your own good. 

Do you trust me?

(Giggle) Good. Good boy. Trust in your Queen.

I think you’ve earned a little more. Here, let me stroke you faster.

(The wet sounds of stroking speeds up, and she dribbles a bit more onto his cock)

Oh my, some pre cum...

Helping me with your wetness, are we? Mmm, it makes it feel so much better.

Ooh, you’re practically vibrating! My, you really want to cum, don’t you?

Don’t worry. I won’t ruin your orgasm. This, I promise. I may be a demon, but the Queen of Lust keeps her word. 

I think you deserve a bit of quiet. Quiet stroking along your cock...

(She stays quiet for a time, letting out subtle moans of enjoyment and giggles as she strokes him faster and faster, with a very slow increase. Make it last however long you wish. You can talk if you’d like, too, whatever feels natural. You’re the Queen, here.)

Oh, I think I’ve stroked too much, and too fast. Perhaps I got overzealous. Would you like me to slow down? 

(Her stroking slows down quite a bit)

(Giggle) Oh, I’m not sure...

You seem to want me to slow down.

(Pouty) Oh, I’m sorry. I must have...(she immediately speeds back up) misunderstood. 

I’ll just keep going this fast. Stroking you. Stroking so fast that, if it weren’t for my curse, you would cum. 

But you can’t. Not until your Queen says so.

You’ve been so patient. Maybe you deserve something from me...

(Stroking stops abruptly)

Maybe I’ll gift you with something no one receives...

Here.

(She lets out a loving, sultry moan as she takes him once into her mouth. She truly savours it, taking him out slowly, and leaving a light ‘pop’ sound as she comes up from his cock)

(She strokes him once more, a bit slower than last time)

Ah, delicious...

No one gets my mouth. That was for you, my good, good boy. 

Did you love it?

Tell me how much you loved your queen’s mouth.

(Light moan) Good boy. 

While I stroke you, I must ready you to cum the proper way. 

The right way.

Your loving balls are aaaaaching for release, and I have to gently let them know who their Queen is.

Here. Let me lightly give them a gift. 

Mmm...

(She lightly licks his balls, teasing them at first, but soon gives them full, sensuous licks that cause his cock to twitch and beg for more)

Ooh, they like my tongue. They have good taste. (Giggle)

But to truly ready them, they need far more...

(She uses her mouth deeper upon them, lightly sucking on each ball, one at a time, letting out subtle popping sounds as she lets them out. With each suck, she moans, the vibrations of her mouth pleasuring him. All the while, she slowly strokes his cock, never stopping. This can continue as long as you wish, as it can take time to ready a man for a true orgasm...)

(She keeps licking and sucking his balls, until she says...)

Ah, your balls feel ready for me, now.

How are you feeling?

(Devious laugh) Good, I’m glad. I’m glad you’re aching. Your body begs for me. Begs to cum. No words are needed. Your cock is as hard as it could ever be, your balls, as ready as I require, and you are almost ready for the greatest release of your entire life.

Before we start, I’ll let you have a taste of what you get...a taste for me. 

(She takes his cock in all the way, gagging a little, and comes right back up, with a breath)

There. Oh, you’re shuddering... (Giggle) You’re definitely ready. 

A release so incredible that you will never forget it. That you will beg to see me again, as no one else could ever give you what I can.

I think you’re ready.

Tell me you’re ready to cum.

Yes...good boy.

I’ll tell you what I’m going to do.

I’m going to count down from twenty. Once the countdown completes, I’m going to tell you to cum. When I say cum, and only when I say cum, I’m going to release you from this curse...and you are going to release your hot, loving load all over your queen.

In my mouth...

On my face...

On my chest...

Everywhere. 

Do you understand?

Good. Now tell me how badly you want to cum everywhere. Tell me how badly you need to cum.

Good boy. That’s what I love to hear.

Let us begin.

(NOTE: As she counts, the timing changes around. The closer she gets to one, the longer she takes between the numbers. Twenty to ten are a couple seconds, or maybe longer. Ten to five is far longer, and five to two is very, very long. The last second can be as long as you want. THIS IS ONLY A GENERAL GUIDELINE – please do this however you wish!)  
Twenty...

Nineteen...

Eighteen...

Seventeen. Can you feel my hands? They jitter with excitement...

Sixteen...

Fifteen...

Fourteen... Oh, you’re shaking now. My good boy.

Thirteen...

Twelve...

Eleven...

Only ten more seconds, my good boy. Ten...

Nine... oh, am I taking longer? (Giggle) 

Eight… Am I talking too much? 

Let me help. Maybe filling my mouth would help you focus.

(She starts to lick his cock at this point, up and down, muttering the words between licks)

Seven...

Six... Oh, you taste good.

I want to taste you more.

Five... (She starts to suck his cock enthusiastically, quickly, and devilishly giggling as she watches him suffer from pleasure)

Four... You don’t want me to stop do you? 

(She sucks his cock more, longer, as the count takes an eternity it seems)

Three...

I want more. Your queen wants more of your cock!

(She deepthroats him voraciously, shoving his cock deep down her throat)

Two...

(She deepthroats longer, faster, and harder, until she takes him in and holds him deep in her throat. We hear no sounds, just the subtle sound of a dream for air)

(This continues for however long you wish. This number is the hardest to reach, and she wants to savour every bit. She takes him deep in her throat, over and over)

I love your cock. My good boy. I don’t want to finish the count yet. I don’t. I want to take your cock deep until you cum for hours...

(She takes him in once more, loving it as she does it, feeling overjoyed over her work, and the taste of her good boy’s cock)

One.

(She begins stroking very, very fast)

Beg to cum. Beg me to say it. Beg for your Queen, the Queen of Lust, to release you from this agonizing pleasure. Beg for the greatest release you will ever experience.

Beg. Beg. Beg!

Now...

Cum. Cum for me. You’re released. Cum, cum, cum! 

(He surges and struggles in the restraints as he begins to unload his cum everywhere. She continues stroking as he cums...)

Oh, yesssss...you’re spraying everywhere. All over me. All over my stomach, tits, my face, oh, yes, yes! 

Keep cumming! Oh my, my good boy, you’re still going. Still cumming for soooo looooong...

Here, get more in my mouth. Finish everything in my mouth! 

(She lets out an ‘ahhhhhhh’ sound of excitable enjoyment, and it turns into her closing her throat with subtle sounds of moaning and enjoyment. She accepts his load as it slowly fills her mouth to the brim...)

(She lets out loving moans while she holds her breath, letting the load fill her mouth. After a few moments, we hear her stroking slow to a crawl. The subtle sound of her swallowing is all we hear, multiple times, getting all the cum.)

(After she lets out an ‘ah!’ as if she just tasted the first liquid in days, she begins licking up what poured all over her. She tastes it, taking her finger and slowly taking the cum on her body and face, and placing it into her mouth. She toys with his load and makes sure gets every single drop.)

Mmm...oh, goooood boy...

You taste incredible. I’ve missed this taste, and yours is sweetest of all. The sweetest boys taste the best. I have to get it all...

You came everywhere, and for so long. I’ve never witnessed such a load.

Good, good boy. Here, I’ll release you from my restraints. I’ll lower the bed to the ground, and I’ll lie with you. I will cuddle you just the way you like...

You can hardly move...

It was an intensity that mortals could barely handle, and you did so well.

Let me hold you close. 

Let me hold my good boy. You were so good for your queen.

I might just return when the time is right, because such a good boy should be rewarded for his dedication and trust for his queen. 

Would you like that?

(Devious giggle) Good...

I’ll stay with you tonight. After that release, you are in need of a rest.

I will as well, as I am truly satisfied, and had not been in ages. Cuddle with me, my good boy.

Mmm, that's lovely...

(She sleepily moans, drifting off to sleep)

Mmm...good...boy...

\---END---

(© Shawna Lee Erotica, 2020)


End file.
